


The Gifts

by Ankhiale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the magics get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Union

They didn't understand why people kept separating them. Was it so wrong, what they had? No, no, it couldn't be wrong. It was love, the purest of loves, with no body in between them.

They mingled, slowly but surely, growing closer with every passing day. Heat bloomed between them, overwhelming everything.

And finally, they were one, blood-red and united forever.


	2. New Acquaintance

It looked at the _thing_ that appeared next to it in utter astonishment. It'd never seen any other Gift like that, a prickly, snaky mass of copper fibers writhing off into the gloom.

"…What _are_ you?" it asked, sparkling dramatically.

The other magic looked up at it petulantly, and growled.


	3. A Sight

_Poke._

It swatted at the annoyance absently.

 _…Poke._

A snarl, and another swipe.

 _….pokepokepokepoke._

"WHAT?!" the purple Gift flared.

The wavery magic behind it flickered lazily in amusement. "Oh, you know," it said. "Gotta keep my eyes on you."


	4. Roommates

"You're such a pest."

The flickering copper tossed its head.

"Yes, you are. You shouldn't even be here," flared the red Gift. "I'm not supposed to be sharing my living space with another magic."

The copper whinnied rudely, and reared.

"None of that," snapped the other magic, "or I'll make you invisible _permanently_."


	5. Changes

" _Look_ at yourself," the yellow Gift tutted. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go to that foreign place. Honey, look at your offspring!"

The red Gift in the corner muttered lazily and twisted away. "…don't see the big deal…so what if it's been playing it up with other magics?… it's a growing Gift, is all…"

The yellow Gift growled, and corkscrewed in vexation, before turning back to its offspring. " _Honestly,_ " it said. "The black's bad enough, but the _sparkles?_ Aren't they a little… _shameless?_ "

The formerly-amber Gift hunkered miserably under its parent's scolding. _I knew I should never have gone partying with those other Gifts…_


End file.
